Geschichte der Religion
__INDEX__ Die Geschichte der Religion umfasst die Entwicklung der religiösen Anschauungen und Praktiken der Menschheit – kurz: der Religion(en) – im Laufe der Zeit. Religion ist ein Sammelbegriff für eine Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Weltanschauungen, die menschliches Verhalten, Handeln, Denken und Fühlen prägen und Wertvorstellungen normativ beeinflussen und deren Grundlage der jeweilige Glaube an bestimmte transzendente KräfteJulia Haslinger, S. 3–4. und damit verbundene heilige Objekte ist.Karl R. Wernhart: Ethnische Religionen – Universale Elemente des Religiösen. Topos, Kevelaer 2004, ISBN 3-7867-8545-7. S. 10–24.Marvin Harris: Kulturanthropologie – Ein Lehrbuch. Aus dem Amerikanischen von Sylvia M. Schomburg-Scherff. Campus, Frankfurt/ New York 1989, ISBN 3-593-33976-5, S. 278–279. Entwicklung der Religionen – Konsens Die religiösen Vorstellungen schriftloser Kulturen – häufig als Naturreligionen bzw. ethnische Religionen bezeichnet – wurden aufgrund ihrer angeblichen „Primitivität“ lange für die ältesten Formen von Religion gehalten. Aufgrund der nicht vorhandenen Dogmen und ihrer großen Anpassungsfähigkeit an veränderte Bedingungen sind sie jedoch ganz im Gegenteil sämtlich jünger als die bekannten Hochreligionen.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 97. Auch sie unterliegen einem historischem Wandel und werden daher heute nicht mehr im Sinne unveränderter Traditionen verstanden.Josef Franz Thiel: Religionsethnologie. Berlin 1984. Dennoch halten etliche Prähistoriker (etwa Marcel Otte) an der Vorstellung fest, die Religionen der Vorzeit ließen sich aus Vergleichen mit heutigen „primitiven Religionen“ rekonstruieren. Dabei wird außer Acht gelassen, dass auch diese Glaubenssysteme irgendwann einmal einen Anfang gehabt haben müssen, der erheblich einfacher gedacht werden muss als die komplexen Weltbilder heutiger Indigener.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 420–421. Allgemein wird heute eine direkte Evolution der Religionen in engem Zusammenhang mit dem Wandel der Sozialstrukturen postuliert,Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 96, 511. weil der Glaube offenbar gewisse Aspekte des Zusammenlebens positiv beeinflusst. Konkret wird ihre Entwicklung von der Umwelt, der Bevölkerungszahl und Demographie, des Technologiestandes, der Politik und der Wirtschaft beeinflusst. Allerdings ist man sich über die konkreten Selektionsvorteile der Religionen nach wie vor uneinig. Weder die Förderung altruistischen Verhaltens noch ein konkreter Einfluss auf die Reproduktionsrate Julia Haslinger, S. 3, 5, 13, 20, 22.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 446, 448. sind zweifelsfrei belegt. Überdies kritisiert die deutsche Religionswissenschaftlerin Ina Wunn, dass viele Modelle nach wie vor eine Höherentwicklung voraussetzen, womit sie ethnische oder polytheistische Religionen degradieren (wie es häufig in der Psychologie vorkommt). Dies würde nicht nur die Theorie verzerren, sondern damit würden Repressalien bestimmter Staaten gegen ihre religiösen Minderheiten im Sinne des Fortschritts gerechtfertigt.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 8–9, 96, 419. Aus der unüberschaubaren Komplexität der Religionsentwicklung lassen sich zumindest einige grundlegende Entwicklungen herausfiltern, die heute weitgehender Konsens sind. Dazu eine Zusammenfassung auf Grundlage folgender Werke: * Peter Antes: Grundriss der Religionsgeschichte (2006) * Andreas Kött (unter Bezugnahme auf die Systemtheorie nach Niklas Luhmann): Die Religion der Gesellschaft (2000) * Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen (2004) und Die Religionen in vorgeschichtlicher Zeit (2005) * Kompakt-Ploetz: Hauptdaten der Weltgeschichte (2005) Präreligiöses Beobachten Lebewesen beobachten die Welt und ordnen instinktiv alles, was sie wahrnehmen, in die beiden Kategorien „bekannt“ oder „unbekannt“ ein. Sofern es ihre psychischen Fähigkeiten nicht zulassen, dies bewusst zu erkennen und darüber nachzudenken, sind sie nicht fähig zu religiösem Denken. Sie wissen nichts von ihrem Wissen und stellen keine Fragen.Andreas Kött: Systemtheorie und Religion. S. 315–316. Insbesondere im Deutschen wird zwischen „Religion(en)“ und „Religiosität“ unterschieden. Während eine Religion die religiöse Lehre und die zugehörige Institution bezeichnet, bezieht sich Religiosität auf das subjektive religiöse Empfinden (Ehrfurcht vor dem „Großen Ganzen“, transzendente Welterklärung) und Wünschen (Erleuchtung, Religionszugehörigkeit) des Einzelnen.Hans-Ferdinand Angel: „Von der Frage nach dem Religiösen“ zur „Frage nach der biologischen Basis menschlicher Religiosität“. In: Christlich-pädagogische Blätter. Nr. 115, 2002, Wien, , S. 86–89. Mit der Entstehung des abstrakten Denkens entstand auch die Religiosität als Voraussetzung für die Entwicklung der Religion. Die archaisch-animistische Religion hochkant=0.7|mini|Venus von Tan-Tan Die reflektierende Wahrnehmung führte zu einer ersten Kategorisierung der Welt in zahlreiche duale Gegensätze wie Mensch/Tier, Himmel/Erde, wahr/falsch, Recht/Unrecht, u.v.m. Dabei stellte der Mensch fest, dass sich ihm manches Unbekannte erschließt, manches jedoch unerreichbar ist. Dies war der erste Ansatzpunkt für die archaische Religion: Das Unerreichbare wurde als geheimnisvolle, zweite Realität erkannt; der Gegensatz von einem Diesseits und einem Jenseits wurde zur festen Vorstellung und zur Basis des mythischen Denkens.Andreas Kött: Systemtheorie und Religion. S. 317–324. Am Anfang der globalen Religionsentwicklung standen vermutlich einige erste Religionen, die sich durch spezifische Eigenschaften, darunter vor allem durch eigene Anpassungen an ihre jeweilige Umwelt auszeichneten.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 505. Das archäologisch durch Funde (etwa Höhlenmalereien, Venusstatuetten, Grabstellen und Grabbeigaben) belegbare Frühstadium der Religionen deutet auf animistische Vorstellungen hin. Neben der wahrscheinlich reichen Geisterwelt wird angenommen, dass der Herr oder die Herrin der Tiere – wie er noch vor kurzem bei nahezu allen Jägervölkern als Beschützer der Tierwelt und Machthaber über das Wohl und Wehe der Jäger vorkam – als erste gottähnliche Vorstellung existierte. Konkrete Rekonstruktionen und Übertragungen von rezenten, schriftlosen Kulturen auf die Vorgeschichte – wie etwa schamanistischer Praktiken oder religiöser Vorstellungen wie Mana (übernatürliche Kraft), Tabu (strikte ethische Verbote) und Totem (spirituelle Verwandtschaft zu Naturerscheinungen) – gelten heute jedoch als hoch spekulativ und unbeweisbar. Als sicher gilt lediglich, dass religiöse Darstellungen steinzeitlicher Jäger sich trotz unterschiedlicher Umweltbedingungen ähneln. Die magisch-spirituelle Religion Im Laufe der späten Altsteinzeit und Mittelsteinzeit wurden die Riten, Mythen und Vorstellungen von einer jenseitigen Geisterwelt immer komplexer; doch die Fragen und Unsicherheiten nahmen zu, da der Kult offenbar nicht vor allen Unbilden schützte sowie in jenen Fällen, bei denen gegen Normen verstoßen wurde: Das Unbekannte wurde unberechenbar, der Bedarf nach Deutung und konkreter spiritueller Hilfe etwa bei Naturkatastrophen, Krankheiten oder unerwarteten Veränderungen der Lebensumstände wurde geweckt. In diesem Zusammenhang wurden erstmals Einzelpersonen zu Rate gezogen, die über Kontakte zur Geisterwelt in Klarträumen oder Trance berichteten oder die scheinbar magische Fähigkeiten hatten. Wie in rezenten Gesellschaften waren diese frühen Geisterbeschwörer und Zauberer vermutlich Teilzeitspezialisten. Der Respekt vor diesen Menschen und der offenbar allgegenwärtigen Geisterwelt führte zur Vorstellung des „Heiligen“. Infolgedessen konkurrierte die Lebenswirklichkeit immer mehr mit dem Transzendenten. Die Bedeutung der Religion – die noch untrennbar mit dem alltäglichen Leben verbunden war – wuchs deutlich. Dies äußerte sich in einer Vielzahl von Symbolen (Bilder, Gebäude, Kleidungsassessoires, sakrale Gegenstände u.ä.).Andreas Kött: Systemtheorie und Religion. S. 325–329. Vermutlich galt die Welt als von magischen Kräften, Geistern und imaginären, menschenähnlichen Helden bevölkert, die in der Lage waren, das Unmögliche zu vollbringen. Religion diente dazu, das Geheimnisvolle vertraut zu machen, um die Angst vor dem Unbekannten zu verringern. Dies geschah wahrscheinlich durch die Entwicklung verschiedener Rituale, deren immer gleicher Ablauf ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gab. Die Frage nach Ursache und Sinn dieser zweigeteilten Welt wurde noch nicht gestellt. Einige Autoren haben zwischen 1950 und 2000 im Rahmen der Schamanismus-Debatte versucht, anhand steinzeitlicher Kunstwerke einen prähistorischen Schamanismus zu postulieren. Alle Schamanismus-Konzepte, die über die traditionellen sibirischen Religionen hinausgehen, werden allerdings in der Fachwelt heute kaum noch diskutiert. Die mythisch-theistische Religion Mit der sogenannten neolithischen Revolution entwickelten sich in den neuen agrarischen Kulturen (vielfach unabhängig voneinander) Vorstellungen, die die veränderten Sozialstrukturen einer sesshafteren und planerischen Lebensweise mit zunehmender Arbeitsteilung sowie die Abhängigkeit von der Fruchtbarkeit des Bodens widerspiegelten. Die agrarische Lebensweise stärkte das Selbstbewusstsein des Menschen als aktiver Gestalter der Welt und dies spiegelte sich in den zunehmend menschenähnlichen (launischen, streitbaren, fehlbaren) Göttern wieder, die offenbar die Welt nach Belieben umformen konnten. Zahlreiche Funde aus der Jungsteinzeit gelten für manche Forscher als Hinweis auf einen Kult der Feldbauern gegenüber einer mythischen Muttergöttin,Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 510–511. die die Fruchtbarkeit der Erde erhielt. Sie entstand möglicherweise, weil den Frauen nunmehr die existentiellen Aufgaben der neuen landwirtschaftlichen Lebensweise oblagen. Diese Auslegung ist jedoch – wie alle Interpretationen prähistorischer Artefakte – umstritten. Zumindest das Motiv einer diffusen, göttlichen Mutter Erde,Joachim Radkau: Natur und Macht – Eine Weltgeschichte der Umwelt. 2. Auflage, C.H.Beck, München 2012, ISBN 978-3-406-63493-2. S. 101–103. die Anbetung mythischer Ahnen und das immer bunter werdende Bild einer polytheistischen Götterwelt mit anthropomorphen Zügen dürfte schon bei den frühen Bodenbauern eine wesentliche Rolle. gespielt haben.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 512–514. In Trockenräumen, die keine Landwirtschaft zuließen, entstanden die traditionellen Wirtschaftsformen des Hirtennomadismus. Auch hier finden sich analoge religiöse Vorstellungen unter den verschiedenen Hirtenvölkern, die ihre oftmals streng hierarchisch aufgebauten Sozial- und Herrschaftsstrukturen untermauerten: Die regenbringenden Himmelsgötter mit klaren Abstufungen von niederen Göttern bis zu einem Hochgott an der Spitze (→ Henotheismus) waren dort wichtiger als Tierherren oder Fruchtbarkeitsgöttinnen. In den mythischen Religionen der Jungsteinzeit wurde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit bereits die Frage nach dem Ursprung der Welt gestellt und beantwortet. Aus der altgriechischen Philosophie kennen wir etwa die Idee vom ewigen, ungeschaffenen „göttlichen Urgrund“ oder dem „reinen Sein“. Seit dieser Zeit wurden die Differenzen zwischen den Kulturen und Religionen der Welt immer größer. Die moralisierende Religion Vor allem Klimaveränderungen und zunehmende Bevölkerungszahlen sorgten im Laufe der Vorgeschichte für die Entstehung neuer Technologien und komplexer werdender sozialer Organisation. Es entstanden die ersten erblichen Häuptlingstümer und vorstaatlichen Gesellschaften. Dazu zählen die alten Hochkulturen und die Eroberung neuer Lebensräume wie etwa der polynesischen Inselwelt. In vielen Kulturen konzentrierte sich die Macht auf eine immer kleinere herrschende Schicht, die ihre Abstammung oftmals in direkter Linie auf die Götter zurückführten (Beispiel: Polynesische Religion). Damit wurde Religion zu einer anderen Form von Herrschaft; die Theokratie entstand und Recht und Religion blieben für lange Zeit eine untrennbare Einheit.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 158–159. Durch die ausgeprägtere Arbeitsteilung und zunehmende ökonomischer Sicherheit nahm das kollektive „Wir-Gefühl“ zugunsten der Individualität ab: Wenn Einzelne gegen die herrschenden Normen verstießen, hatte das nicht mehr existentielle Folgen für die Gemeinschaft und blieb überdies häufig unbemerkt. Auch dies dürfte sich in der Ausgestaltung der Götterwelt widergespiegelt haben: Die Götter wurden immer zahlreicher, indiviueller und unberechenbarer. Die alte Angst vor dem Unbekannten flammte erneut auf: Der Mensch war nicht mehr allein der Beobachter, sondern er musste davon ausgehen, dass die Götter die Welt und jeden Einzelnen ebenfalls beobachteten; und zwar aus einer unergründlichen Position heraus und mit unbekannten Absichten: So wie man nie wissen kann, wie andere Menschen denken und handeln, kann man auch nicht wissen, wie ein Gott denkt und handelt. Viele Religionen betrachteten die Götter zunehmend als moralische Instanzen, die individuelle, genau formulierte Normen für das Verhalten des Menschen sowie Strafen erließen (die nunmehr auch erst in einer Existenz nach dem Tod einsetzen konnten). Die wachsende Komplexität des Pantheons, der Gebote und Vorschriften führte zu verschiedenen Vollzeit-Spezialisten wie Priestern (Experten für das korrekte Verhalten und die richtigen Rituale), Heilern, Wahrsagern, Traumdeutern, Hexern usw. In einigen Religionen entstand durch das Gefühl des „Beobachtet-werdens“ ein Bewusstsein übermächtiger Schuld (wie etwa im Judentum).Andreas Kött: Systemtheorie und Religion. S. 330–334. Aus der nomadischen Lebensform im nahen Osten und deren henotheistischen Religionen (erste schriftliche Überlieferungen aus Israel) entsprang schließlich in einem Jahrhunderte währenden synkretistischen ProzessJohann Maier: Judentum. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 2007, ISBN 978-3-525-03617-4. S. 66. die Religionsform eines abbildlosen bzw. abbildarmen Monotheismus, der sich in Ägypten (Echnaton) angekündigt hatte und der später im Christentum und im Islam mit unterschiedlichen Ausprägungen nahezu weltweite Verbreitung erfuhr. Die kanonisierende Religion Die zunehmende kulturelle Differenzierung der menschlichen Gesellschaften führte in den Religionen der urbanen Gesellschaften zur Kanonisierung, das heißt: Die Vielfalt der variierenden Überlieferungen wurde vereinheitlicht und nach Bedeutung sortiert, um die Gläubigen nicht mehr durch abweichende Aussagen zu verunsichern und damit glaubwürdig zu bleiben. Die Erfindung der Schrift förderte diesen Prozess erheblich. Etwa ab 1000 v. Chr. wurden die ersten heiligen Texte niedergeschrieben und in den standardisierten Bedeutungsrahmen heiliger Schriften integriert. In den monotheistischen Religionen galt oft Gott selbst als Autor, so dass keine Veränderungen durch Menschen stattfinden durften. Dies verlangsamte den Wandel dieser Religionen deutlich. Abweichungen und Unsicherheiten sowie umgehende Anpassungen an neue Lebensumstände – die in archaischen, mythischen und moralisierenden Religionen eher die Regel waren – konnten nun anhand der Schriften belegt und eliminiert werden. In einigen Glaubenssystemen kam es zur Formulierung religiöser Dogmen: die heiligen Texte wurden zur einzigen Wahrheit erhoben und jegliche Skepsis tabuisiert. Darin offenbarten sich zunhemend Widersprüche zu anderen philosophischen oder wissenschaftlichen Lehren, die damit automatisch als unwahr galten. Die Religion verlor ihr weltanschauliches Alleinstellungsmerkmal. Diese „Gefahr“ wurde jedoch in der Regel dadurch gebannt, dass die regionalen Herrscher nur „ihre“ Religion als Wahrheit anerkannten. Eine Differenzierung der Religion von den anderen Lebensbereichen setzte ein und die Gläubigen wurden durch strenge ideologische Regeln und vermehrte Zugehörigkeitsrituale mehr und mehr Teil einer „Subgemeinschaft mit eigener Identität“.Andreas Kött: Systemtheorie und Religion. S. 335–345. Bei den schriftlich fixierten Religionen entstand im Laufe der Zeit das Problem, dass der Sinn der sprachlich „konservierten“ heiligen Schriften durch die steten Veränderungen der „fortschrittsgetriebenen Kulturen“ von den Menschen nicht mehr wie zuvor verstanden wurden (Dieses Problem existiert bei den christlichen Kirchen heute noch, da die Anpassung der Lehre an die sich verändernden gesellschaftlichen Bedingungen aufgrund der christliche Dogmatik nicht Schritt halten kann). Eine weitere Folge war das Empfinden einer zunehmenden zeitlichen Distanz, denn durch die Niederschriften entstand automatisch eine Chronologie, die die heiligen Schriften zu etwas machten, dass in der Vergangenheit lag. Dadurch fühlten sich die Gläubigen immer weiter vom seligmachenden Urgeschehen entfernt: die Wirkung der heiligen Kräfte verblasste und es keimte der zunehmende Wunsch nach Erlösung. Kanonisierung, Dogmatik und die zunehmende priesterliche Kompetenz markieren den Beginn der sogenannten Hochreligionen; die Einführung der Schrift war vielleicht keine notwendige Bedingung, zumindest jedoch ihr wichtigster Katalysator. In seiner geschichtsphilosophischen Betrachtung machte Karl Jaspers eine von ihm sogenannte Achsenzeit zwischen 800 und 200 v. Chr. aus, in der wesentliche geistesgeschichtliche Innovationen die Philosophie- und Religionsgeschichte Chinas, Indiens, Irans und Griechenlands prägten. Jaspers deutete diese als eine umfassende Epoche der „Vergeistigung“ des Menschen, die sich in Philosophie und Religion, sekundär auch in Recht und Technologie ausgewirkt habe. Mit dieser pluralistischen Interpretation wandte Jaspers sich vor allem gegen eine christlich motivierte Konzeption einer Universalgeschichte.Karl Jaspers: Vom Ursprung und Ziel der Geschichte, Zürich/München 1949, insbesondere S. 19–21. Im Gegensatz zu den Offenbarungsreligionen, die er ablehnte, konzipierte er in seinem religionsphilosophischen Werk Der philosophische Glaube angesichts der Offenbarung''Piper, München 1962, ISBN 3-492-01311-2. eine philosophische Annäherung an eine Transzendenz angesichts menschlicher Allmachtsvorstellungen. Die hermeneutische Religion Die zunehmenden Verständnisschwierigkeiten bei den immer älter werdenden heiligen Schriften weckte zwangsläufig das Bedürfnis nach Auslegung und ggf. Neubewertung. Dies war die Geburtsstunde der hermeneutischen Religionen, beziehungsweise der verschiedenen Konfessionen, Schulen und Lehren, die mehr oder weniger von den bestehenden Dogmen abwichen. Der Gläubige sollte wieder Vertrauen in die Religion bekommen, indem sie durch entsprechende aktuelle ''Überarbeitungen wieder zu etwas Vertrautem wurde. Dennoch blieben zum Teil paradoxe Schlüsse bestehen, die dann mit der prinzipiellen Paradoxie religiöser Erfahrungen rechtfertigt wurden (etwa „Gottes Wege sind unergründlich“ im Christentum, „Eine Bibelstelle hat mehrere Bedeutungen“ im Judentum oder die Vielzahl der Kōans im Chan- und Zen-Buddhismus).Andreas Kött: Systemtheorie und Religion. S. 345–348. Die funktional differenzierte Religion Seit der Zeit der Aufklärung etablierten sich neben der Religion weitere systematische Weltanschauungen, die aus den Wissenschaften, der Philosophie, dem Kontakt mit anderen Religionen sowie esoterischen Lehren entstanden waren. Bis dato waren diese entweder unvollständig oder wurden von der Kirche als Ketzerei bekämpft. Mehr und mehr Menschen fanden nunmehr Erklärungen und Morallehren auch außerhalb der Religion, so dass sie nur noch eine von vielen Möglichkeiten war, die Welt zu beobachten. Diese Entwicklung führte zu einer zunehmenden Trennung von Religion und Alltag und zu einer größeren individuellen „Freiheit des Denkens“. Seither büßten die Religionen bei vielen Themen ihre Monopolstellung ein, so dass ihr Alleinstellungsmerkmal in modernen Gesellschaften im Wesentlichen nur noch das Transzendente ist.Andreas Kött: Systemtheorie und Religion. S. 349–350. Seit dem Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts ist durch die Entstehung der verschiedensten Sekten und der Globalisierung des Wissens eine neue Konkurrenzsituation für die Weltreligionen entstanden, da nunmehr selbst für Fragen nach dem Heiligen verschiedene Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung stehen.Andreas Kött: Systemtheorie und Religion. S. 349–350. Zudem existiert heute neben den Kirchen und organisierten Sekten eine unüberschaubare Vielfalt an Büchern, Seminaren und Workshops zu religiösen Fragen, die als käufliche Produkte auf dem „Esoterik-Markt“ angeboten werden. Da auf jedem Markt die Nachfrage das Angebot bestimmt, gibt es auch hier zahlreiche unseriöse Angebote, bei denen etwa Fragmente aus vollkommen verschiedenen Religionen – vorwiegend solche, die ein großes Interesse der Käufer versprechen – aus ihrem Zusammenhang gerissen und zu einem angeblich „traditionellem Ganzen“ künstlich verbunden wurden. Die europäische Expansion und die Kolonialgeschichte der letzten Jahrhunderte sowie die von neuen Kommunikationsmedien und zunehmender Mobilität begleitete Globalisierung scheint eine Krise der ethnisch-traditionellen Religionen mit sich zu bringen. Die Krise kann allerdings auch als eine „Verwandlung“ von Religion aufgefasst werden, was durch den Begriff invisible religion (unsichtbare Religion) umschrieben wird. Die evolutionäre Religionsentwicklung in der aktuellen Diskussion Ina Wunn hat in ihrer umfassenden Habilitationsschrift „Die Evolution der Religionen“ (2004) eine Bestandsaufnahme der wichtigsten soziokulturellen Evolutionsmodelle durchgeführt. Im Wesentlichen lassen sich alle Theorien auf die drei abgebildeten Modelltypen reduzieren: Klassisch evolutionistische Theorien, die eine unilineare und vorherbestimmte Entwicklung zu immer höher entwickelten, unveränderlichen und komplexeren Stadien annehmen, spielen heute – wie weiter oben bereits beschrieben – keine Rolle mehr. Neoevolutionistische Theorien setzen eine zielgerichtete Entwicklung zu höher entwickelten, komplexeren, jedoch nicht vorherbestimmten Stadien voraus. Solche Modelle – bzw. die nicht weiter reflektierten Schlussfolgerungen – sind noch bei vielen Autoren präsent, obwohl sie keine Querverbindungen und „Rückentwicklungen“ zulassen, wie sie jedoch gerade bei den unterschiedlichen Formen des kulturellen Wandels und insbesondere bei den synkretistischen Verschmelzungsprozessen von Religionen vorkommen. Ein Beispiel für diese Auffassung ist das nach wie vor häufig zitierte hierarchische Fünfstufenmodell von Robert Bellah, dass eine Religionsentwicklung von angeblich „primitiven-“ über „archaische-“ und „historisch-klassische Religionen“ bis zu „frühmodernen-“ und schließlich „modernen Religionen“ vorgibt. Weitere Wissenschaftler, die an einer wertenden Religionseinteilung festhalten sind Bernhard Verkamp, Bruce Dickson, Michael Ripinski-Naxon, Rainer Döbert und Günter Dux.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 145–146, 180–181, 411, 304–305, 420–422. Nach Wunn und anderen gegenwärtigen Autoren werden nur solche Ansätze den aktuellen Erkenntnissen der Forschung gerecht, die Kulturphänomene vor einem kulturrelativistischen Hintergrund betrachten und nicht bewerten – so dass etwa der animistisch-magische Glaube nicht mehr unter den modernen Weltreligionen, sondern neben ihnen steht. Solche Evolutionsmodelle, die eine ungerichtete Entwicklung zu nicht vorherbestimmten Stadien bei zunehmender Komplexität des Gesamtsystems voraussetzen, zeigen große Parallelen zur biologischen Evolution. Die belebte Natur kennt keinen wie auch immer gearteten Fortschritt – sondern nur Veränderung. Wunn bezeichnet sie als „Stammbaummodelle“.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 1, 7, 9–11, 97, 299–304, (308ff), (387ff), 420, (424ff), 438–439 Das Ziel der religionsgeschichtlichen Forschung: Stammbaummodell und Religions-Systematik Religionen verändern sich immer dann, wenn sich die Umwelt oder die Lebensbedingungen der Menschen ändern. Die Art des Wandels ist gerichtet und reagiert rasch auf die durch die sozioökonomischen Veränderung ausgelösten religiösen Bedürfnisse. Die Veränderungen innerhalb der Religionen werden direkt, gezielt und nicht zufällig weitergegeben – Variabilität und „Vererbung“ sind damit direkt „umweltgesteuert“; erst dann setzt die Selektion ein. Ebenfalls muss wie in der Natur zwischen homologen Klassen – die auf eine gemeinsame Vor-Religion zurückgehen – und Analogien – die durch ähnlichen Selektionsdruck, aber aus unterschiedlichen Ursprüngen stammen – unterschieden werden.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 447. Bislang gibt es erst für sehr wenige Religionen (etwa für die indischen) einen detaillierten Stammbaum und eine daraus resultierende Systematik der Religionen, die die vorgenannten Voraussetzungen erfüllen.Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 7, 441. Alle bislang existierenden, weltweiten Religions-Klassifizierungen sind in verschiedener Hinsicht unbefriedigend: * zu grobmaschig, um einen Vergleich zwischen einzelnen, nahe verwandten Religionen zu ermöglichenIna Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 502. * fehlende Differenzierung homologer und analoger EntwicklungenIna Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen., S. 9–11, 447. * unzureichendes ethnographisches Ausgangsmaterial (unterschiedliche Schwerpunktsetzungen und Interpretationen)Wolfgang Lindig u. Mark Münzel (Hrsg.): Die Indianer. Band 2: Mark Münzel: Mittel- und Südamerika, 3. durchgesehene und erweiterte Auflage der 1. Auflage von 1978, dtv, München 1985, ISBN 3-423-04435-7. S. 197.David Gibbons: Atlas des Glaubens. Die Religionen der Welt. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Frederking & Thaler, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-89405-719-0. S. 92.Walter Hirschberg (Begr.), Wolfgang Müller (Red.): Wörterbuch der Völkerkunde. Neuausgabe, 2. Auflage, Reimer, Berlin 2005. S. 177 (Höchstes Wesen), 268 (Naturreligion). Mögliche Selektionsvorteile Vor allem die drei Selektionsvorteile Umwelt, Kooperation und Reproduktion werden diskutiert:Julia Haslinger, S. 3. Umwelt Für sogenannte „Ökosystem-Menschen“, die auf Gedeih und Verderb von einem bestimmten Lebensraum abhängig sind, ist ein nachhaltiger Umgang mit den Ressourcen überlebenswichtig. Die Religion kann hier vorteilhaft sein, wenn das Töten gewisser Lebewesen tabu ist, wenn Geister die Beutetiere bewachen und wenn die Menschen bei Verstößen gegen diese moralischen Normen Bestrafungen befürchten müssen.Julia Haslinger, S. 21.Roy Rappaport: Ecology, Meaning and Religion. Richmond: North Atlantic Books 1979..Edward Goldsmith: Der Weg. Ein ökologisches Manifest. 1. Auflage, Bettendorf, München 1996. S. 159 ffA. Rosati, A. Tewolde, C. Mosconi, World Association for Animal Production (Hrsg.): Animal Production and Animal Science Worldwide. Wageningen Academic Pub, 2005.Claude Lévi-Strauss: Das wilde Denken. Suhrkamp, Berlin 1973. Etliche Fundstellen. Kooperation Für soziale Wesen wie den Menschen ist Kooperation überlebenswichtig. Studien belegen, dass das „Miteinander“ letztendlich mehr Vorteile bringt als „Eigennutz“ oder „Wettbewerb“. Daraus kann ein Vorteil der Religion abgeleitet werden, da sie in der Regel die ethischen Maßstäbe der Gläubigen festlegen. Egoistisches Verhalten wird geächtet und möglicherweise durch transzendente Mächte bestraft (siehe auch Sünde), während altruistisches- und kooperatives Verhalten gefördert und belohnt wird. Wie verschiedene Experimente belegen, führt allein das Gefühl, von übernatürlichen Akteuren beobachtet zu werden, zu normgerechterem Handeln – Vernunft, Ehrlichkeit, Großzügigkeit, Höflichkeit und Courage nehmen zu.Julia Haslinger, S. 20. Kritiker wenden allerdings ein, dass Religion das Zusammenleben auch erschweren könne, denn manche religiösen Vorschriften (wie etwa das Verhütungsverbot der Katholiken, die Legitimierung von Macht im tibetischen Buddhismus des 9. Jahrhunderts oder die bedenkliche Rechtsstellung der Frau im Islam) lassen nicht nur positive Effekte erwarten. Im Falle fanatischer Religionsschulen, die ihre Anhänger mithilfe manipulierter religiöser Begründungen zu destruktivem Verhalten verleiten, kann von einem Kooperationsvorteil gar keine Rede mehr sein. Beispiele dafür sind die Greueltaten der Konquistadoren gegen die heidnischen Indianer im Namen Christi oder der moderne islamistische Terror etwa durch Selbstmordattentäter.Julia Haslinger, S. 27-28. Reproduktion Der aus der Biologie hinlänglich bekannte Reproduktionsvorteil wird auch in der kulturellen Evolution als wichtiger Selektionsfaktor diskutiert, wenngleich hier gewichtige Kritikpunkte vorliegen. Zumindest für die letzte Jahrzehnte liegen zahlreiche Studien vor, die belegen, dass religiöse Menschen mehr Kinder haben.Julia Haslinger, S. 5, 27. Es existieren verschiedene Überlegungen, wie die Reproduktionsrate durch die Religion erhöht wird:Julia Haslinger, S. 12, 17, 23–24. * Die religiös gestützte Kooperation verbessert die Chancen bei der Partnersuche. * Religion fördert durch höhere Lebenszufriedenheit die Gesundheit. * Religionen, die auf Liebe und Barmherzigkeit gründen, verringern das Kriegsrisiko. * Religionen preisen häufig Fruchtbarkeit und Kinderreichtum der Menschen. Der letztgenannte Punkt wird kritisiert, weil dieser Mechanismus in Ländern mit geringer Kindersterblichkeit, hoher Lebenserwartung, weitreichender Bildung und hohem Lebensstandard nicht (mehr) funktioniert. Hier ist die sozioökonomische Situation der Länder offensichtlich entscheidender.Julia Haslinger, S. 24. Siehe auch * Wikipedia:de:Aberglaube * Wikipedia:de:Religionsanthropologie * Wikipedia:de:Wie entsteht Religion? * Wikipedia:de:Archaische Spiritualität in systematisierten Religionen#Die Entwicklung des religiösen Bewusstseins * Wikipedia:de:Judentum#Jüdische Geschichte * Wikipedia:de:Kirchengeschichte * Wikipedia:de:Geschichte des Islam * Wikipedia:de:Drusen * Wikipedia:de:Jesiden#Mündliche und schriftliche Überlieferung * Wikipedia:de:Hinduismus#Geschichte des Hinduismus * Wikipedia:de:Sikhismus * Wikipedia:de:Jainismus#Religionsgeschichte * Wikipedia:de:Geschichte des Buddhismus * Wikipedia:de:Daoismus#Entstehung * Wikipedia:de:Konfuzianismus * Wikipedia:de:Popol Vuh (Buch) Literatur * Peter Antes: Grundriss der Religionsgeschichte. (= Theologische Wissenschaft; Bd. 17). Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 3-17-016965-3 * Jes Peter Asmussen, Jorgen Laessoe, Carsten Colpe (Hrsg.): Handbuch der Religionsgeschichte. 3 Bände. Vandenhoeck und Ruprecht, Göttingen 1971–1975, ISBN 3-525-50158-7, ISBN 3-525-50160-9 und ISBN 3-525-50162-5 * Julia Haslinger: Die Evolution der Religionen und der Religiosität. In: SocioloReligiosität in Switzerland: Sociology of Religion, Online Publikation, Zürich 2012. * Hans G. Kippenberg: Die Entdeckung der Religionsgeschichte. Religionswissenschaft und Moderne, München: C. H. Beck, 1997 * Andreas Kött: Systemtheorie und Religion: mit einer Religionstypologie im Anschluss an Niklas Luhmann. Königshausen & Neumann, Würzburg 2003, ISBN 3-8260-2575-X * Handbuch der Religionsgeschichte im deutschsprachigen Raum. Schöningh, Paderborn u. a. 2000–. Bisherige Bände: **Band 2: Peter Dinzelbacher: Hoch- und Spätmittelalter. 2000, ISBN 3-506-72021-X **Band 5: Peter Dinzelbacher, Michael Pammer (Hrsg.): 1750 bis 1900. 2006, ISBN 3-506-72024-4 (angekündigt für Oktober 2006) * Monika Tworuschka / Udo Tworuschka: Die Welt der Religionen, Wissen Media, Gütersloh 2006, ISBN 3-577-14521-8 * Ina Wunn: Die Evolution der Religionen. Habilitationsschrift, Fakultät für Geistes- und Sozialwissenschaften der Universität Hannover, 2004. pdf–Version. * Ina Wunn: Die Religionen in vorgeschichtlicher Zeit. W. Kohlhammer, Stuttgart 2005,ISBN 978-3-17-016726-1 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geschichte der Religion Kategorie:Gesellschaft